Dude, Where's Mr Whiskers?
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: The fourth installment of Hurky's Dude Where's Series, Sora's pet rooster Mr. Whiskers goes missing after leaving him with Riku and he and his friends go searching for him. DISCONTINUED
1. Mr Whiskers

**Hurky: Here's another installment of the Dude Where's Series!**

**Sora: WOOT!**

**Riku: Is this going to be long?**

**Hurky: Actually, it's going to be the shortest Dude Where's story. I'm only going to write five chapters and then move onto Dude, Where's Donald's Pants and Goofy's Brain!**

**Sora: You mean that there's a Dude Where's story for Donald and Goofy?**

**Hurky: Uh, kinda. Check out my profile in the coming soon section for a complete description. My profile is updated as the stories progress.**

**Riku: And what if they read this story by the time the next one gets published?**

**Hurky: Then go read the story. Now, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 the Final Fantasy characters, Ryo and Zoge,or the Disney characters. If she did, KH3 would be in the works.**

**Riku: You said last time that Hurky didn't own KH and if she did, KH2 would be out in December and not in March.**

**Disclaimer: Quiet you. Now please enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**About a few months after Riku found his car, Sora and his family were going to go to spend a few weeks over at the ranch his grandparents owned next to their house over on the other side of the world (Destiny Islands). They were Sora's mother's parents. Sora only had his grandmother on his father's side since Grandpa Hart died of a heart attack just two years earlier. Sora's parents told Sora that he could invite all of his friends. He only got Kairi to come. His other friends, Hurky, Riku, and Ryo, were going to stay on the islands to finish the house Hurky was building on Coconut Drive, where Riku, Kairi, and Ryo also resided. 

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come? We've got plenty of room in my mom's car for you guys!" pleaded Sora one day at the building site of Hurky's new house.

"I told you before, Sora," said Riku from the roof where he was using an electrical nail gun. "I've been at your grandparents at least a billion times! I don't need to go again. At least not right now." he said. He put a nail in the plywood. "Besides, remember what happened last time I went?"

Sora and Kairi snickered. The last time Riku went with Sora to his grandparents, was right before the whole KH1 ordeal, Riku went totally dude ranch crazy and walked, talked, and even dressed like a cowboy. He signed up for the rodeo and lost it miserably because he was just an island boy who was no match for guys who have lived on ranches all their lives. Then Riku told Sora and Kairi to never bring it up again. If they did, Riku said he'd sell Sora's pet rooster, Mr. Whiskers to KFC to be slaughtered and made into fried chicken and he'd take Kairi's stuffed chocobo that she had received for her fifth birthday and run it over with a lawnmower.

"Then if you're staying here," said Sora. "Can you take Mr. Whiskers and keep an eye on him for a few days?"

"You mean that stupid rooster that likes to crow at the crack of dawn?" joked Riku.

Sora gave Riku a dirty look.

"Hey, chill!" said Riku. "Listen, I'll look after Whiskers but you have to lend me Gran Turismo 4!"

"Alright." said Sora. "I'll bring Whiskers tomorrow morning."

"T-tomorrow?" stammered Riku.

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow." repeated Sora. "But we'll be back next Saturday."

"Fine!" said Riku. "But you have to fork over Gran Turismo 4!"

"I'll bring that along with Whiskers! Don't worry!" reassured Sora.

Sora and Kairi walked off and Hurky turned to Riku.

"You don't know anything about taking care of a rooster, do you?" asked Hurky from downstairs.

"I've watched Sora take care of Whiskers. How hard could it be?" asked Riku.

The next morning, Sora dropped Mr. Whiskers off at Riku's house, along with some food, and instructed Riku when to feed him and to let him wander around the backyard as much as possible.

"Wander around the backyard?" asked Riku.

"It's easy!" said Sora. "Just let him out like you would with a dog. And I normally let Whiskers wander around my backyard all the time, unless it's raining."

It was true. Every time Riku went to Sora's house and went into his backyard, Whiskers was usually found wandering around, clucking and doing what other chickens do.

Before Sora left, he gave Riku the video game and then he finally left. Right after Sora closed the door, Riku sat on his couch and watched the rooster cluck around and cock his head.

"Why doesn't Sora get a normal pet?" Riku asked himself.

When Sora's Pekingese dog, Senor Fluffy Butt died, Sora wouldn't come out of his room for a week except for the poor dog's funeral. He and Kairi tried to get him to come out, but Sora refused. He finally did come out when his mother said that he could go out and get another pet. Sora didn't want another dog because he would just have a repeat of having another dog dying, and his father was allergic to cats. He thought a fish was extremely boring and lizards grossed him out. He didn't like hamsters, either, because they just went and got lost easily. He knew that after watching his older brother lose several hamsters as a kid. Sora was about to give up on getting another pet until one day, when he was walking by a chicken farm and a farmer kicked a young rooster out of his farm, yelling "Aaanndddd stay out, ya good for nothing rooster!" Sora ran to the rooster, took it home, and got his parents' approval to keep it. He decided to name him Mr. Whiskers just out of the clear blue. Riku thought it was stupid. Stupider than Sora's own name. Sora had mixed feelings about his first name. He liked the way it sounded, but he hated the fact that a lot of people considered it as a girl's name. His mother would have named him Skye, but then her sister had a baby two weeks before Sora was born and named him Skye, so Sora's mother had to pick something else, so she went with Sora, which was another name for Skye.

Riku picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He channel surfed until there was a knock on the door. Riku got up to go get it. He opened the door and someone tackled him to the floor and hugged him at the same time.

"RIKU!" squealed a voice.

"AHHHH!" screamed Riku. "Get it off me, get it off me!"

"Riku!" said another voice. "Ryo is not an 'it!' She's a person just like you and me!"

Riku looked up and saw Hurky, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Riku shook Ryo off of him, stood up, and dusted himself off. "Sorry, Hurk." he said.

"So, Sora dropped Whiskers off, huh?" asked Hurky, studying the room and looking for the rooster.

"Yeah. That thing hasn't even been here for thirty minutes and it'salready gettingon my nerves." replied Riku. "He does the cock-a-doodle-doo thing at five in the morning. I know, because I've spent nights at Sora's house and that thing is loud in the morning."

Right then, Whiskers walked in, clucking and all.

"How does Sora deal with a rooster?" asked Hurky. "You think he's a little strange for having a rooster as a pet?"

"Not really." said Ryo. "I once had a neighbor who had a possum but thought it was a dog. Every single day, he'd tie it up on a leash and walk it around."

"Are you sure he wasn't blind?" asked Hurky.

"No. He was justcrazy." said Ryo. "After the insane asylum took him away, they also took the possum and no one ever saw it again. It turns out the Zoge Shinzo called them because he was sick of seeing that stupid possum being carted around."

"Weird!" said Riku.

"Be glad that Sora doesn't have a pet possum that he ties to a leash." Hurky pointed out.

The day passed uneventfully. Hurky and Ryo went to go work on Hurky's house again, and Riku had to stay with Whiskers. He let him loose in the backyard and watched him eat the chicken feed Sora had brought. Then, that night, Riku was helping his mother with dinner.

"Riku, I have a task for you." said Mrs. Thompson as she put on oven mitts and looked into the oven at the lasagna. "Can you go to the garage and get some sodas from the fridge?"

"Sure." replied Riku. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and went to the garage that was attached to the house. He opened the door, walked in, and went to the fridge. The garage was very dark, and the light was broken, so it made everything crrepy and dark. He opened it, got three sodas, since it was only going to be him and his parents, and closed the fridge. He was about to walk out when he heard a weird sound. It sounded like a bird. There was only one way to find out.

"Who's there?" demanded Riku.

The bird made the sound again.

Riku put the sodas down on his dad's workbench and took out his Soul Eater. He crept over to where the sound was coming from, which was over by his mom's SUV. No bird here. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound. Riku immediately turned around and saw that it was a box, which was toppled over on its side. It was marked "Riku and Ryan's baby stuff." Ryan, or Rep, was Riku's evil twin brother who was off in boarding school. He caused a lot of catastrophe when he was around. Everything was better off with him gone. A moogle plushy fell over on its stomach.

"Hey, there's Rep's moogle plushy!" said Riku, bending down to pick up the stuffed toy. He himself had one since he and his twin were born, but he kept it in his room and still slept with it at night. It was named Mr. Moogy. Rep never named his. He just called it "The Moogle Toy." when he was a kid and stopped sleeping with it when he was only six.

Suddenly, something attacked him and pecked at his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Riku as he dropped his Soul Eater and ran out of the garage.

* * *

**Hurky: Sorry to leave you guys in a cliffie on the first chapter. What was that thing? Find out when I update this again!**

**Mr. Whiskers: COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOO!**

**Sora: MR. WHISKERS! WOOT!**

**Kairi: You're weird.**

**Riku: By the way, Mr. Whiskers the rooster is not to be confused with Mr. Whiskers the rabbit from Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. Hurky's brother's friend had a rooster whom he named Mr. Whiskers, which inspired her to give Sora a pet rooster.**

**Hurky: Later, everyone!**


	2. The mystery in the garage is solved!

Riku ran into his kitchen and slammed the garage door closed, huffing and puffing.

"Riku?" asked his mother. "Are you-"

"Everything's fine!" lied Riku. He ranto the living room and sped up stairs.

"Riku, where are the sodas?" called Mrs. Thompson.

"Have Rep go get them!" cried Riku from upstairs. He was so frightened, he didn't even know what he was saying.

"Rep's in Balamb!" yelled Riku's mom.

Riku ran to his room, took out his cell phone, and called Hurky. There was an answer after two rings.

"Hurky, come to my house, quick!" Riku said frantically.

"RIKU!" squealed a familiar voice.

"Ryo?" asked Riku. "What are are doing at Hurky's house?"

"She's staying with me until her house is finished, remember?" asked Ryo.

"Right..." Riku muttered. "Listen, can you and Hurky come to my house?"

"Why?" asked Ryo.

"Because we need to investigate something in my garage that's freaking me out!" said Riku frantically.

Hurky had the phone by then.

"Riku, what is going on?" she asked.

"Hurky, I need you and Ryo to come to my house." explained Riku. "There's something in my garage that attacked me and I need someone to be there with me and to find out what it is!"

"You're scared to look by yourself, aren't you?" asked Hurky.

"...Yes." replied Riku after a long pause. "All I know is that it might be a bird. It made some kind of caw and it pecked at me."

"Alright, we'll go." said Hurky. "But we'll be there in half and hour."

"Aw man, that would be simply amazing!" said Riku, thinking about the lasagna he was about to eat. He loved his mom's lasagna. "I owe you guys for this!"

Then, he hung up. He ate dinner as fast as he could and then went to the living room to wait for his friends. While he waited, he watched Mr. Whiskers was walk up and down the stairs and going "Buck buck buck." After what seemed like eternity, the doorbell rang and Riku darted for the door.

"Whoa, Riku, you sure have a lot of energy tonight!" joked his father from the couch. "You rush through dinner and dart for the door. What's next, you're going to start hopping buildings like Naruto?"

"So funny I forgot to laugh." Riku said sarcastically. He opened the door and Hurky and Ryo walked in.

"Let's go kick some monster butt!" said Ryo, swatting her keyblade made from Angel's Tears, a substance harder than diamonds in the air.

"Great, let's go to the garage." said Riku.

Riku's father stared at his son and his friends in total confusion as the trio went to the garage. He shrugged and went back to channel surfing.

Riku opened the door to the garage and Hurky and Ryo found it dark.

"Don't even bother with the light." said Riku. "It's never worked."

"No problem!" Ryo said. "I can cast a spell! Lumos!"

(**Hurky: I know. Lumos is from Harry Potter, which I don't own!**)

A light shone from the tip of Ryo's keyblade and lit up the garage.

"Whoa, when was the last time you cleaned out this place?" asked Hurky as she looked around and saw all the boxes stacked around, Riku's mom's car, and Riku's grandmother's Nova, a really, REALLY old car that didn't even run anymore and it remained there, even after taking her to a convalescent home to treat her Alzheimer's.

There was the cawing sound.

"Wait, there it is!" said Riku.

"Yeah, I heard it, too!" said Ryo.

The sounds got louder.

"Ryo, shine your light over there!" said Hurky, pointing at the garage door where there was a box labeled _Christmas Lights._

Ryo shined her keyblade light at the garage door and found a weird silhouette of a bird. Hurky immediately recognized it.

"Whoa, is that a peacock?" asked Hurky.

"A what?" asked Riku.

"Those weird looking birds that wear the weird little yellow hats and bug me every single day." explained Hurky. "They're called peacocks, only the ones I deal with are messenger peacocks."

Ryo studied the bird a little longer and saw that it was indeed a peacock. She turned to Hurky. "I think it's looking for you." she said.

Hurky cautiously stepped up to the peacock. She turned to Riku and Ryo.

"I think it's not a messenger peacock." she said to them. "It would have yelled, 'Telegram for Miss Hurky Dermott!' in it's loudly obnoxious voice!"

The peacock crowed once again.

"It doesn't even talk." said Ryo. She turned to Hurky. "Are the ones from Balamb different than this peacock?"

Hurky nodded. "The Balamb Express peacocks are yellow hat wearing, talking peacocks that dance if you give them a large tip!"

"Then how come you never tip them?" asked Riku, now wanting to see a dancing peacock.

"Because they annoy me way too much." replied Hurky. "Maybe we should-Riku, what the hell are you doing?"

Riku had some munny out and tried to give it to the peacock. "I want to see the peacock dance!" he said gleefully.

The peacock got angry, spread out its tail feathers, and tried to attack Riku.

"WHOA!" he cried, dodging the bird's attack. "So it's not a Balamb Express peacock. You're right, I was wrong."

"Riku, I think it's not a good idea to provoke it." Ryo said cautiously. "It's frothing at the mouth!"

Riku and Hurky stared at it. It did appear to have white foam at its beak and an angry glare in its eyes.

"I think it has rabies!" said Hurky.

"That's insane!" said Riku. "Peacocks can't get rabies, can they?"

"I really don't know." replied Hurky.

"What are we going to do with the peacock?" asked Ryo. "We can't just leave this rabid peacock to overrun Riku's garage!"

"Let's get it out!" yelled Riku as he swung his Soul Eater at the peacock, but it ended up flapping its wings and jumped onto the old Nova, which caused Riku to miss and hit an old lamp.

"Riku Wade Thompson, what on earth is going on in there?" yelled Riku's mom from upstairs.

"Nothing!" lied Riku. "Just a big spider!"

Hurky gave Riku a funny look. "A spider?" she asked. "I can think of better excuses than that!"

Ryo swung her keyblade at the peacock, only resulting it in having the peacock jump off the car and Ryo hitting the car and nearly smashing the windows in.

"Destroy the place, why don't you?" asked Riku sarcastically.

"Okay!" said Hurky. She took her keyblade, which was a lot similar to Sora's, only it was pink and black, and smashed an old computer monitor. Riku totally freaked.

"Hurk, I was being sarcastic!" he screetched.

"Well, I don't know sarcasm when I hear it." said Hurky, slinging her keyblade over her shoulder.

"Whatever happens to the stuff in here, I get blamed for it!"

Riku's mom poked her head in. "Riku, Sora's on the phone for you!" she said, handing Riku the cordless phone and then walked out.

"Hello?" asked Riku.

"Hey, Riku." said Sora. "How's everything?"

"Um, real swell!" lied Riku. "Okay, not everything's alright. There seems to be a rabid peacock in my garage."

"How did it get in there?" asked Sora.

"I'm not quite sure." said Riku.

"So, how's Whiskers?" asked Sora.

"He's fine!" said Riku. "He's strutting around, crowing and eating and stuff."

"Well, that's great!" said Sora. Then, Riku heard Kairi's voice call him. "Whoops. Better go. It's dinnertime. I'll call you back!"

So, they hung up. Riku pressed the off button and went out of the garage, ignoring the peacock... 


	3. Dude, Where's Mr Whiskers?

A few days later, just the day before Sora and Kairi were due back on Destiny Islands from Sora's grandparents, Riku woke up to a silent bedroom. All week, Mr. Whiskers woke Riku up at 5:00 in the morning, crowing like a psychopathic chicken. Riku wondered how Sora had managed to sleep through the crows every morning. Sora always woke up at 7:00 or sometimes even later, making him close to being late for school.

Riku was lucky. There was no school that day because the teachers had a big important meeting that would take all day. So, Riku would have been able to sleep in, but Riku's parents only let him sleep in on weekends until ten. Riku's alarm went off at 7:00 and there was an eerie silence in the room. He was now used to the sound of a clucking rooster in the morning.

"Mr. Whiskers?" Riku mumbled sleepily as he sat up in bed. He put on his glasses (he is nearsighted in my stories but he wears contacts)and looked around the room. No Mr. Whiskers. He got out of bed and walked into the hallway, where he found a woman with shoulder length hair that was silver and was putting sheets into the linen closet.

"Hey Mom, have you seen Mr. Whiskers?" asked Riku.

Mrs. Thompson closed the closet and turned to her son. "Uh, no." she said. "The last time I saw him, you were giving him chicken feed."

She picked up the empty laundry basket and walked off. Riku sighed and went downstairs to look in the living room, the kitchen, and the den. No rooster. He ran outside where he found a man with light blonde hair that was cut into a crew cut putting gasoline into the lawnmower.

"Riku, I need you to mow the lawn for that barbecue we're throwing for Sora and his family when they get back tomorrow." spoke up Mr. Thompson, looking up at Riku with his green eyes. Riku and his twin had their mother's hair but their father's eyes.

"Dad, have you seen-" said Riku until he realized something. "Wait, did you say barbecue?"

"Yeah, I know how you love barbecues, Riku." said Mr. Thompson, wiping the sweat from the hot Destiny Islands sun. "I'm going to grill up that extremely spicy 5 alarm lime chicken for you. You should get Ryo to try that. She'll love it!"

When Riku was about eight years old, Riku ate his dad's extremely spicy chicken and nearly burned off his tastebuds, resulting in him going to the emergency room. Since then, Riku has had an invunerability to spicy food. He ate jalapenos like nothing!

"Wait, Dad. Did you slaughter a rooster?" asked Riku.

"Riku, you know that I buy chicken from the supermarket!" joked his father. "What makes you think that I slaughtered Mr. Whiskers?"

"He's missing!" cried Riku. "If Sora finds out about this, he is so gonna kill me!"

"Find out about what?" asked a voice.

Riku turned around to find Hurky and Ryo walking up to Riku.

"Morning, girls!" said Mr. Thompson. "Did you eat breakfast yet? Because there's plenty of food in the house-"

"Uh, no thanks!" said Ryo. "We already ate."

"So what seems to be the problem?" Hurky asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You guys, Mr. Whiskers is MISSING!" yelled Riku frantically.

"WHAT?" cried Hurky and Ryo at the same time.

"Yeah, I know, but how will I find that rooster?" asked Riku. He sat down at the picnic table and put his head on his chin. He sighed. "Man, Sora's still gonna kill me!"

"How will he kill you?" asked Ryo. "Sora ain't got guts to kill a bug!"

"He kills heartless." Hurky commented.

"I mean kill things if he wanted to!" said Ryo. "Sora doesn't have the guts to kill anyone!"

"Wanna bet?" asked Riku. "Sora could get so mad over his beloved rooster, he'd kill me. How are we going to find Mr. Whiskers before Sora gets back?"

"Well, Sora's a pretty understanding guy," explained Hurky, sitting next to Riku on the bench of the picnic table. "Once, I accidentally put a virus on his computer and I thought he'd get mad. So I had to face the music and tell him everything. He didn't get mad. He just told me to run the anti-virus in a tone of voice like he was in a good mood."

"Hurky's right!" spoke up Mr. Thompson, walking over to Riku and his friends. "Maybe you should call Sora and tell him what happened. I'm sure he'll be worried, but he won't be mad at you. He hardly gets mad at anyone."

Riku took out his cell phone and flipped it open, looking for Sora's name on his contacts list. "Why not? I'll give it a shot." he said. He held the phone to his ear and Sora's mom answered it.

"Mrs. Hart?" asked Riku, wondering why Sora's mother answered his cell phone.

"Oh, hi Riku!" said Sora's mom. "Sora put his phone down to go do something. He's tipping a cow. He'll be on the phone in a sec."

Riku remembered tipping a cow with Sora and Kairi last year. It was so fun, that they tipped nearly all the cows at Sora's grandparents' place. They'd tip a cow and then run off.

Suddenly, there was a loud mooing sound and the sound of Sora screaming in the background.

"Uh, Sora can't come to the phone right now," said Sora's mother in a worried tone of voice. "He's getting chased by a cow."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sora.

"MMMMOOOOOOOOOOO!" mooed the cow.

"Then can Kairi come to the phone?" Riku asked.

Right when Riku said Kairi's name, he heard Kairi screaming.

"Sorry, but she's with Sora!" said Sora's mom.

"She's getting chased by a cow, too?" cried Riku.

"I'm afraid so." said Sora's mom, looking out the window to findSora and Kairi running from an angry cow that was chasing them. "Is there something important that you want to tell Sora?"

_That his pet rooster is missing,_ thought Riku.

"Uh, no!" lied Riku.

"Well then, we'll be back on the islands by tomorrow at noon." said Mrs. Hart. Then, she hung up.

"So what did Sora say?" asked Ryo.

"He was getting chased by a cow." explained Riku. "Kairi was getting chased with him, so neither could come to the phone."

Then, a peacock wearing a little yellow hat that said _Balamb Express _on it walked up to Hurky.

"Telegram for Miss Hurky Dermott!" it said loudly.

"Damn you peacock!" cried Hurky. "What does the Balamb Garden administration want this time?"

"They want you to sign these release papers saying that you are indeed the Balamb Garden keyblade master, but you don't get whatever occupation that you want." said the peacock as he lifted a wing to show Hurky a packet. "Do you have a reply to say to the administration?"

"Fine! I'll sign the stupid papers!" Hurky grunted as she took the packet from the peacock. She patted the pockets of her jeans. "Do you have a pen?"

"Sure do!" said the peacock, holding out a pen with its wing.

Hurky took the pen and began to sign the papers at the picnic table. Riku took this as a good opportunity to question the peacock.

"Uh, peacock?" asked Riku.

"Please. Call me Bill." said the peacock.

"Right. Listen, Bill. Did you see a rooster around here when you flew over here?" asked Riku.

"No, I didn't see any roosters." said Bill.

"Do you know any rabid peacocks?" asked Ryo. "You know, did a peacock over at Balamb Express go nuts or something?"

"Everything's been fine and dandy!" said Bill. "Nobody's quit or been fired in ages! I've been working for Balamb Express for five years!"

"Here!" snapped Hurky, handing Bill the papers in her hands. The peacock took the papers under his wing, lifted his hat in goodbye, and flew off into the clear, blue sky.

"Well, asking a peacock about the rabid peacock or Mr. Whiskers obviously didn't help." Riku said to himself.

Then, there was a familiar, squeaky voice walked by Riku's house. It was a red haired guy named Scott Burkorini.

"I think Burkorini took it!" said Riku.

"Let's go get him!" said Hurky, taking out her keyblade...


	4. Whiskers is still missing!

**Hurky: Sorry for the looooooonnnnnnnggggggg wait!!! **

**Sora: Major writer's block on this story. Now please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't forget me!! ahem Hurky still doesn't own KH or Sublime and their songs.**

**Riku: You know, Hurk, you still need to get over your writer's block on League of Extraordinary Weirdoes!!!**

* * *

Riku, Hurky, and Ryo all ran out of Riku's backyard and stopped in front of Scott Burkorini, who happened to be holding a bucket of fried chicken and eating it. 

"Man, this is some good chicken." said Scott as he took a bite out of a chicken leg.

"Chaaaarrrrgggeee!" yelled Ryo as she pounced on Scott Burkorini and began to hit him with the keyblade.

"Ow!" cried Scott. "Get this thing off me!"

Ryo gasped. "I am not a thing!" She hit Scott one more time.

"You kidnapped Mr. Whiskers!" said Hurky.

"What?" cried Scott. "I would never touch that stupid chicken with a ten foot pole! Besides, Sora already trained it to poke my eyes out if he ever saw me."

"True, he did." Riku said, reminiscing.

* * *

**Scene shifts to a few months back...**

Sora taped up a picture of Scott Burkorini to a wall and told Mr. Whiskers to attack it.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Riku asked.

"Watch and learn." Sora said.

Mr. Whiskers flapped his wings and began to rip the eyes out of the Scott picture. Sora beamed while Riku stared at the rooster in shock.

**Scene changes back to present time...

* * *

**

"Okay, so maybe Burkorini didn't kidnap Whiskers." said Riku. "But did you see him?"

"The only chicken I've seen all morning was this KFC!" said Scott. "Man, you guys need to stop assuming things."

He walked off, taking another bite of fried chicken.

"Him and his lousy fried chicken." said Riku with his hands on his hips. He turned to Ryo and Hurky. "Now we have to find Mr. Whiskers before Sora comes back!"

"Man, wouldn't that suck if we mention that Mr. Whiskers is missing and then Sora is behind us right when we say it?" asked Hurky.

"Quiet, Hurk!!" said Riku, covering Hurky's mouth with his hand. "You'll jinx our chances of Sora coming back before Whiskers is found!!"

"You know that something like Sora coming back early always happens!" said Hurky, pushing Riku's hand away. "It happens on TV shows. Someone throws a house party while their parents are on vacation for what they claim to be on a 'long weekend' and then the parents always come home early because something always happens."

"Now I know what I sound like." Riku muttered. He was always ranting about things and making points and some such.

"Here's a thought," suggested Ryo. "Either stand here and argue or we can go out and look for Whiskers."

"She's got a point!" said Hurky. "We can't let Sora know Whiskers is missing!!"

"Alright, so let's split up: Hurky and Ryo, you two split off and scour the island while I'll go look by the grocery store!!" directed Riku.

"Oh no, I know what you're going to go do!" said Hurky. "You're going to tell us that the store is starting to slaughter their own chickens when they really don't and get shipments of packaged chicken, and go look at the magazines!"

"Ha! You don't have proof!" said Riku.

Hurky took out her digital camera and showed Riku a picture of him in the grocery store, looking at the paintball, airsoft, and video game magazines.

"When the hell did you take this?" asked Riku, surprised.

"When Kairi lost her dog, you know, the one that doesn't like you? Anyway, you said you'd look in the area around the store and I just happened to be there grocery shopping that day." explained Hurky.

"They found him over by the meat shop!" Ryo pointed out.

Suddenly, a few strains of Sublime's _The Date Rape Song_ began to play and Riku took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked. His eyes widened when he learned who it was. "Oh hi Sora!! What? You're gonna be late? What happened? Oh. I see. Yes, Mr. Whiskers is fine!! Eating chicken feed!!!"

He put his hand over the receiver and turned to Hurky. "Make a chicken sound!" he whispered.

"Buck buck buck, bagawk!!" bucked Hurky. "Cock a doodle ddddddoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

"Heh heh. Yeah, that's Whiskers!!" lied Riku.

"Is there something wrong with Whiskers?" asked Sora.

"Uh, I think he's having a seizure?" lied Riku.

Riku, Hurky and Ryo all heard Sora yell "WHAT?"

"Uh, I mean, he needs some water!!" said Riku. "Uh, I think I hear my mom calling me, gotta go!!"

He flipped his cell phone shut.

"Man, that was a close one!" Riku said, feeling relieved.

"You like the _Date Rape Song_?" asked Hurky in disbelief. "That song is totally stupid!! My brother sits at the computer all day and listens to it on-"

"-Hurky, I just happen to like Sublime, okay?" asked Riku. "Alright, Sora said that the gummi ship he and Kairi are on are having some problems, so it's in a shop right now and they'll be late. This means that we have more time! I'm going off to find Mr. Whiskers!"

He put his cell phone in his pocket and sped off in search of the rooster.

But what Riku didn't know was that he didn't close his cell phone all the way shut because he had the phone closed on his finger and Sora heard the entire conversation.

Sora was sitting in a coffee shop with Kairi when he heard it. Kairi noticed Sora didn't look like his normal self. Sora pressed the off button on his cell phone and put it in the pocket of his black shorts.

"Sora, are you okay?" asked Kairi.

"Riku lost Mr. Whiskers." said Sora. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he got angry. "Riku lost Mr. Whiskers!!! I can't believe this!! I knew I should have left him with Ryo or Hurky!! And they know nothing about taking care of roosters!"

"But neither did Riku." Kairi pointed out. "In fact, I think Riku's dumb as a brick."

"Actually, Riku is a very smart person, he just doesn't want to be because his evil twin Rep is the smart one and he doesn't want to be like him." said Sora. "He just never applies himself in school. He can pretty much pass everything but he doesn't want to."

"Well, he only goes to school because his mom makes him." Kairi said, rolling her eyes. "What are we going to do to find Whiskers? We can't get home until the gummi ship is fixed and that could take hours!"

"No problem!" said Sora. "I'll call a taxi gummi ship!"

So, he hailed one and they sped off to Destiny Islands. It only cost 1500 munny ($15.00) and Sora and Kairi both paid half plus tip.

Riku was walking on the shore of Destiny Islands, trying to think of other places to look. He wished he was sitting at home, playing video games. But he had to spend his entire Saturday looking for some dumb chicken that Sora called his pet. Senor Fluffy Butt would have been a lot easier to take care of. Maybe because Riku knew how to take care of a dog.

"I wish Sora never left me the responsibility of taking care of that dumb rooster!" yelled Riku.

"You're damn right!" said a voice.

Riku slowly turned around to find Sora and Kairi, standing there. "Ohhhhhhhh crap." he said.


End file.
